【鹿岛千彰】溺毙于爱
by Spruce.D.W
Summary: 原作为乙女游戏囚われのパルマRefrain，本篇为攻略角色鹿岛千彰同人，时间线为结局1通关后。含车。 全方位疼爱鹿岛千彰—第一篇。序号体现故事情节时间顺序。


"你……空无一人……做什么呢？"

这确实是一个我不可能认错的声音，但我也确实已经习惯了希望落空。一年来我听到他的声音太多次，次次都只是我记忆中的回响。明明最近好不容易控制住幻听，看来一时半会儿停不了药了。

我对着墓碑前的白玫瑰和勿忘我出神，好像过了很久，脑子里快速闪过许多凌乱的念头。"为什么？""爆炸……""死了……？""或者说是消失吧。""不，我应该接受事实……""就在我眼前、被压在墓碑下的盒子里。""被压住啊……""回去吧。""在盒子里光脚会不会很潮？""回去。"

好吧。毕竟还要生活。

"你对着空无一人的墓碑献花祭拜做什么呢？"

又来了。大概有其他人在扫墓吧。记得拿药。

"看你的背影，我立刻就认出来了。"

·

不对，我没见过他穿黑衬衣。也没见过他穿牛仔裤。真的。

……真的？

"你是……本人吧？"

"你觉得我是鬼魂？这种大白天不可能现身吧。放心，我活得好好的。"

一样，语气动作完全一样。而且——有影子——真实。

我抬手摸了摸额头。他在急匆匆解释。

"……抱歉，骗了你这么久……"

假死？是假死？？天啊——我下意识低头看了看手，不烫——又抬头看向他——

"你呢？愿意爱我这种人吗？"眼神中流露出夹杂着一丝不安的恳切。

·

我第一次触摸到他的皮肤，却立刻相信了他的真实。

温热干燥的皮肤触感似乎能屏蔽我脑子里的杂音，唤醒我眼底的井。我的眼睛里只有这个有着黑色卷发、乌亮眼珠、鲜明轮廓的我爱的人，还有不断涌出的井水。但是我很快乐。难以置信的快乐！溢出的快乐从膨胀的心脏爬升到嘴角。我垫脚凑上去吻他，抬起的双手落在他温柔鬈发下的脸庞上，感到自己被他的胳臂拉近之后紧紧圈住。

※

我们攥着对方的手往外走。突然迎来如此戏剧化的发展我还有点懵，干脆开了自动跟随模式无理由跟着千彰。

他走在我身旁，这种感觉令人新奇而满足，周遭的世界似乎都变得模糊，唯一清晰的只有从手上传来的温度。这样崭新的、与我如此契合的触感令我想探寻更多，扭头看到的容貌更加深了这种欲望。一旦开始这样想，就连掌心的摩擦都令人感到躁动。

我突然减少的目光接触和回应被他注意到，误以为我激动褪去开始对他的消失生气，拉住我在路边停下语无伦次地道歉。天知道我只是生怕自己忍不住而已。

旁边正巧有条暗巷，我拽着千彰进去，试着抽开手吻他。但他死活不肯放手，一叠声地叫我名字，声音抖得像被秋风抓住拼命摇晃的落叶，我只好放弃摸他的脸，直接把他推在墙上接吻。他似乎是糊涂了那么两秒，被我钻空子先碰到舌头，吃了一惊。但随后主动权就被他的轻咬夺去，我的舌头条件反射地缩回，然后被卷入他的力道、温度和气味。

实话说这个暗处的吻并没有给我的忍耐带来任何缓解，反倒是让人更加心痒难耐。我靠得更近一点去蹭他胯下那包硬物，含含糊糊地说，"我想做……阿彰……带我走。"

/

这个小镇的街道上匆匆赶过两个手指黏在一起的年轻人，他们时不时向对方望去，既像是在确认还能跟上，又像是两双眼睛忍受不住这十几秒的分离一定要重逢。路人一望即知，这是一对热恋中的人。

我们冲进旅店、用毕生最好的风度登记入住、几步踏进电梯，趁忍不住在门口吻在一起之前刷开房门。我们终于迎来了这个环节，能够确实地触碰到对方的全部，能够用手、用唇、用身体去确认对方的存在。

一切动作都发自本能地急不可耐，直到他的手指拨开我的衣襟、摸上腰背的皮肤，鹿岛千彰的动作突然放缓。他急急地喘了两口气，喘息声中带着一丝战栗。我将手掌从他的拉链上收回，在被细密的汗珠洇得潮热的衬衣料子上停住，感受他胸口的震动。按理来说，久别重逢的情侣间本应黏到好似两块剥去糖衣又挤在一起的奶糖，急得就像拖堂20分钟的学生冲向校门口的24小时便利店。我们却莫名停滞了，也许只有几秒，背景音只有我们混乱的呼吸声和我心脏大力泵出血液突突冲撞耳膜的声音。然后我发觉，掌心传来的震动胸骨的撞击，和我耳朵里的冲刷声，节拍完全一致。一致到我这个节拍白痴都深信不疑。

零散的齿轮互相咬合，共同开始飞速转动。他的吻落在我所有裸露的皮肤上，那双灼人的手顺着我的背摸索，我的手指和他那排扣子作斗争。背后的手在我解开两颗扣子的时候有点迟疑地绕到前胸——"真空？！"一抬头正对上他的眼睛，甚至比平时更黑，放大的瞳孔带着压迫感地盯着我。"平胸没关xi——呃嗯！"鹿岛千彰没等我企图封住他嘴巴的行为开始就下劲捏了两把乳肉，又在我吃痛的当口吻了上来。一低头正看到他的唇凑近乳尖轻啄，紧接着伸出舌尖舔舐一下马上离开，徒留我在带着凉意的空气里快速硬挺成粒。"这么兴奋吗？内裤湿透了哦。"

这可能是最快的前戏，也是最煎熬的前戏。他顾及我的生涩一定要完全扩张，浑不顾自己胯下已经硬得滴水，顶起的帐篷尖布料变了色。我一边被进进出出的手指抚慰一边伸手扯下那块布，那根阴茎翘起来更快乐地吐着水珠，而它的主人只是忍着。看他打定主意不碰，我无法被手指满足的空虚感愈加强烈，趁他正轻咬右耳时探过手去，摸到他的卵袋。他抬眼瞟了我一眼，却没防备我一把攥住，接着迅速顺着柱体揉捏下来，末了又用指甲搔刮两下顶端小孔。鹿岛阻止的话还没出口就被一声惊喘打断，登时射了我一手。他作势要瞪我，却看到我把手收回来端详指缝间的浓腻白精，还伸出舌尖试着尝尝味道，腾地满脸通红，阴茎再次站了起来。"咳……你真是大胆地让我意外，看来不能对你太温柔了。"说着觑了觑我的脸色，俯下身舔舐吸吮花瓣层叠的阴部。我被忽然传来的湿热激得倒吸一口凉气，又被粗糙舌面重重碾过的爽麻感逼得下意识缩紧肌肉，咬着牙调整呼吸。他边用舌头戳刺蕊心边含含糊糊地让我放松一点。

或许他本意并没有要把我变成一块刚出炉的草莓塔，但被他的手指唇舌轻易地拽出两个让我双腿颤抖的高潮之后我确实感觉自己变得湿润、松软、滚烫。绝不能再等了，我抓住他的肩膀胡乱亲吻胸口的伤疤，催他。紧接着听到他伸手翻找什么，回头看到床头散落开的各色套子。

许是发觉我在盘算着再次把他摁住直接坐上去，千彰突然一手把我放倒，同时另一只手拿枕头垫在腰下，紧接着架高右腿准备挤进来。和果断快速的准备动作截然相反，抵上微张穴口时他停住问我："可以吗，现在？"我哭笑不得地用力点头，抬手去勾他的脖颈，努力凑上去吻他有点紧张的嘴角。

/

鹿岛千彰挺早就意识到了自己对于相谈员的需求，心理上的生理上的都有，也没对自己避讳过。但也就仅限于没对自己避讳，当初隔着玻璃他碰不到对面，不能不说心里有一丝暗自庆幸那面玻璃挡住了自己多少欲望。他确实渴望能从头到脚从里到外从过去到现在从现在到未来——全方位720地拥有自己的相谈员，但他怕自己控制不住，怕相谈员认为自己想占有她、限制她，毕竟他也无法堂堂正正地说自己真的一点都不想。鹿岛千彰离自己的相谈员越近，就越频繁地提醒自己要小心、要温柔、美好的东西易碎、她是个自由人。

因此他看到怀里的相谈员眼角聚起泪珠的时候心里咯噔一下，以为自己沉溺于性事背后的被接受，得意忘形过于冒进。鹿岛慌了，急忙伸手去擦那点泪花，却看见相谈员冲他笑。她把自己严丝合缝地塞进收容人怀抱，一手抬高揉乱那头卷发，一手细细抚摸他背后的疤痕，用吻把他提到嗓子眼的心和话都堵回去。然后她就着这个姿势，跪在鹿岛身上开始动作，胸前顶着两粒的软肉也随之不断摩擦他的胸膛。

她的动作不怎么熟练，随着身子上下浮动还会不自觉地收紧腿间肌肉，加上就在耳边逐渐加重的喘息，鹿岛也耐不住开始额头冒汗。他回过味儿来把相谈员抱起来拿个枕头靠在床头，紧接着一边密集地亲吻吮咬她的身体，一边一次又一次碾过那个会让她的喉咙自己涌出黏腻呻吟的点。

/

我蜷缩在床头，享受着反复冲刷过大脑和四肢直至神经末梢的快感，感到浑身每块肌肉都快乐地缩紧，穴口和甬道的肌肉一圈圈不断收缩。那样猛烈且缓慢不息的刺激席卷了我的感官，一时间我只知道快乐，只听到阿彰愉悦又难耐的喘息。视野重新回归时阿彰先逐渐浮现在眼前，一片白光中他的脸格外清晰俊朗，眼睛独独望着我，汗珠沿下颌线滚落，恰好同时砸上心脏。我随便抓了什么去擦他鬓角的汗珠，喘匀气凑到他耳边说，阿彰，我好想你。

高潮后声音糯得我自己先吃了一惊，随后立刻感到体内的阴茎突突跳动。阿彰偏过头和我接吻，我配合地绞紧阴道，听到他闷哼一声，呼吸渐渐平复。

/

后来他直接把大腿发颤的我抱去洗澡，去之前反复检查有没有隐藏摄像头。我坐床上看他在毛玻璃后面忙活，"明明阿彰裸着也会被拍到啊……""我没什么，不能让他们拍到你的裸体。""你的也不行！""嗯？看不出来你占有欲还挺强的嘛。""我可不想我的阿彰被用这种东西的人随便看。"顺嘴说完这句他突然就没声儿了。过会儿出来他直接把我抱进浴缸，我抬眼刚好看到他还在发红的耳朵，迅速做了一个决定。

"不要只帮我洗，阿彰也来洗啊。"我被热水泡得浑身每个褶皱都展开，像被熨斗熨过一样平整崭新，舒服得直眯眼。

"我淋浴冲一下就好，你挺累的泡舒服一点。"他手指离开水面，笑着过来亲我。

抬头接住这个单纯的吻，我捧起水给他抹掉脸上晶亮的汗迹，顺势环住他的脖子往下勾，悄悄地说："热水没有阿彰热呢。"

"你……！"皮肤下的红潮一路蔓延到他胸口，衬得原本肤色稍浅的疤痕在灯下格外嫩粉。我低头瞟见半勃的阴茎微微翘起，松开手笑嘻嘻地缩回水里，"那我就等你抱我回去啦。"

千彰从头到脚看了我一遍，扭头钻进淋浴间。

模模糊糊瞅着他像是洗完头的样子，我趴在浴缸边上叫，"阿——彰——"

里面动作停住，"什么？"离开花洒往门口伸手。

"我就在这儿呐——"

"水不热了是吗？我马上就好。"那团人影动作加快。

"不许在里面自慰哦——"实话说逗他玩超开心的。

"嗯嗯。"出乎意料的，他居然完全不为所动。在打什么主意？

千彰很快就出来了，围好浴巾随手把额发撸到脑后，若无其事地过来抱我。看着他莫名感受到一股侵略性，我开始慌了。偏偏被擦干的过程中完全无事发生。

"明天，"他边抱我边开口，"你自慰给我看吧？"

"诶？！"提着的心落下了，砸了我自己的脚。

"哪怕没有想着我自慰过，也可以这次看着我来啊，没有比本人就在眼前更真实的妄想了吧？"我从仰角看他往床上走，结果发现这个角度他的脸也该死得立体好看。

"……行，我答应。"边做出最后的努力企图扳回一城，边耻得我胸口以上都在发烧。

"其实你不喜欢的话也可以不——你答应了？！"他念叨的那点不安迅速被满脸难以置信盖过，紧接着温热的皮肤甚至比我还烫。

/

睡前鹿岛千彰把相谈员搂在怀里，皮肤相贴，心里非常踏实。他知道自己浅眠，但并没想过半夜醒来时会发现相谈员坐起来在捣鼓什么。鹿岛以为她要去厕所却被自己圈住，正准备爬起来抱她过去，却发觉她在摸自己胸腹，还按了按。再仔细瞧，相谈员根本没醒，嘴里还嘟嘟哝哝的。鹿岛凑近去听，"热……有气……还活……着……"然后慢吞吞钻回自己怀里继续睡。他突然觉得喉咙发酸，心脏涨得好似要裂开，压着把相谈员揉进身体里的欲望轻柔地吻她。

相对于头天下午的运动量而言，第二天相谈员醒得很早。这种反常的现象不得不说有鹿岛一份功劳，因为她是被顶着胯骨的硬物叫醒的。相谈员扭头瞅了瞅，始作俑者还面对着自己的方向，睡得很熟。想起昨天答应的事，相谈员在床头拣了个套子小心轻柔地套上，然后侧身抬抬屁股让晨勃滑了进去。身后立刻传来一声喘息，她安静几秒确认鹿岛没醒，然后开始慢慢磨蹭。梦中的呼吸轻一阵重一阵，相谈员掌握不好角度总碰不上敏感点，转而伸手去揉捻自己的花核。

/

"刚早晨就这么主动吗？"带点沙哑的低音贴着耳朵响起，冷不防给了我高潮前的临门一脚。我边爽边翻身去抱他，听到他被夹得嘶嘶吸凉气。

"昨天你说要看，既然按摩棒没带，那就只好借用一下阿彰啦。"我偏开脖子方便他啃咬锁骨，说得理直气壮。

千彰鼻子被压歪，传来的声音发闷。"借用？那你还没付利息啊。——套子？"

"戴了……你说付什么当利——呃啊！"之前温情脉脉的抽插突然变了节奏，我把握不住的敏感点被他精准撞击，双腿神经反射地缠上正在发力的腰，把两道人鱼线挡得严严实实。

"只能用我……怎么样？"他捞起我一条腿吮吻膝窝的软肉，"有效期你定。"

"就三百年吧。"我脑子里冒出这么个数字。

"三百吗……为什么呢？"千彰滚烫的掌心按在我小腹上，那里向来比别的地方凉一点，现在不了。

"听……说，侑吾……旁边……那棵樱花，在那……儿……三百年了……哈啊……" 我被一波一波的快感步步紧逼，喘息着伸手理顺他汗湿在额头上的黑发。

注意力被期待已久的高潮夺去，我没听清他的回答，只感觉他愣了一下。千彰把伸出双手的我抱起来接吻，我断开这个吻看着他笑，"到时候别忘了找我续约啊，阿彰。"

他突然停下抽插，摩挲着我的脸颊轻轻抵上前额，眼神失焦一瞬后慢慢回神，安定地看着我："会找到你的。"

我侧过头去亲吻他掌心的疤。


End file.
